<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Linkicorn by angstyastronaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862006">The Last Linkicorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut'>angstyastronaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Unicorn - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Sad Ending, also it's a crossover with the last unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They love each other, but sometimes stories are cruel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Linkicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: The Last Unicorn by America</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They embraced, Link’s limbs warm and strong around his feathered body. “I will not return to that body, even if it will not fail me, or rot into dust. I cannot truly love as a unicorn, even if you somehow joined me as one. I would be better to forget; I can barely remember already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Revali stroked Link’s cheek, staring into his bright blue eyes and seeing himself reflected in them, not the forests and animals that had once danced in there. “I would like that,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“But if you do, every unicorn in the world will be gone forever; trapped in the sea by the Red Boar for all eternity!” Zelda cried.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Link buried his face into Revali’s shoulder. Revali looked up, and saw Zelda watching them with sorrow in her eyes. “Very well. I doubt I could change you back anyway- I have no idea how I even did it in the first place. I suppose escaping will be easier this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you,” Link said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you really sure?” Revali’s heart filled with doubt. “Are you really willing to give everything up for me? Even your quest?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>He never got a chance to answer before a deep red glow filled the caver. “The Boar-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was like a comet, so bright and powerful Revali could see its glow with closed eyes, feel the rumbling of the earth beneath him and feared it would break from the beast’s roar. “Run!” He cursed himself, falling behind at once, because Rito talons were definitely not made for running. A rock caught him and brought him slamming to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Revali!” Link, foolish Link, he came back for him. They could see its face now, smell the sulfur and brimstone scent. For their sake, he tried to fire an arrow into the Red Boar’s heart, but it just burst into flames. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Me too.” They embraced once more, for the last time. The Red Boar roared, chanting just about audible over its rage-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Link feel away from him, or perhaps Revali fell away from Link. And as he watched, his skin shimmered and broke… “Link!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>The unicorn whinnied, more beautiful than the most astonishing sunset, the look in his eyes both fierce and kind. The Red Boar ignored Revali and Zelda, and chased the unicorn towards the sea. “No!” they both yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s driving him into the sea! Do something!” he watched in horror as Link- the unicorn’s hooves stepped into the foam of the sea, the Red Boar pushing him in. Zelda was frozen, unable to even speak. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>And the unicorn, just as the water reached its haunches turned and ran, faster than any cheetah, with more grace than any bird. And the Boar followed, with the terror and speed of an earthquake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Revali grabbed Zelda and wrenched her out of her fear. “Do something! What good is magic if it, it…” <em>If it takes your love away from you forever, if it can’t even at least save them</em>, he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>She wiped a tear from her eye. “Not even all the magic in the world could save him now. He needs a hero, not magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>A hero. Revali watched the Red Boar chase Link, in circles that wove ever closer to the sea. <em>My bow will do nothing. But maybe I can give him a distraction and time.</em> He opened his wings and tossed himself into the sky, lifted by the thermals from the Boar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Its glowing eyes were empty of anything; no hatred or hunger hid in there, just fire.<em> I wonder why it hunts the unicorns then</em>, he thought as he dived into the flames. His feathers caught aflame from blue to the brightest red and orange. <em>This is for him, it’s worth it.</em> He closed his eyes. The last thing he saw falling to the ground was Link pointing his horn at the Red Boar and driving him into the sea. Whiteness blinded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Revali.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt as if he was being enveloped in silk and flying in the highest clouds. Then he became aware he was on the ground, in the cold hard sand. <em>Was it all a dream?</em> He opened his eyes and looked into the unicorn’s eyes, bluer than the summer’s sky in fur a richer gold than gold itself. “You’re real,” he reached up for Link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was not there; there was only Zelda, propping him up, staring to the distant cliffs where the castle of her father had fallen (how had that happened?), so he followed her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember you,” he shouldn’t be able to hear Link’s voice from so far away, but he could. As a unicorn it sounded even more beautiful than it had when he was human, ten times moreso. But it didn’t sound as real, and felt like the dream he had just had. “I will always remember you, even when the last star falls from the sky and Rito are but fairytales.” He blinked, and the unicorn was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I blame merakkli, chaos and hades for forcing my hand</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>